edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Aya Tokiwa
Aya Tokiwa (常磐 あや, Tokiwa Aya) is a strong, independant and stoic female. She's extremely athletic and used to be part of the Track and Field club during school. She was originally part of Makoto's Group and the first person travelling with him. Appearance Aya has short dark purple hair that spikes out at the back. She usually accompanies her hair with a bright pink hair band and has two large purple bangs extending to her neck from each side of her face. She has small purple eyes and usually has a blank expression on her face. As for school uniform, Aya wears the normal school uniform except wearing a yellow sweater on top of her shirt and having the ribbon on top of the sweater. She wears a small dark blue school uniform skirt and has the normal school uniform brown shoes with dark blue socks. Personality Aya is a very quiet girl however at the same time she is really confident in her abilities and hates to lose being competitive in that aspect. She doesn't talk much, but she's able to fight effectively without remorse. She seems to cautious quiet a lot and easily hears small noises. She also acknowledges peoples efforts, supporting them despite being a quiet girl. Oddly enough, she also has a tendency to carry her weapon around all the time usually stabbing or playing with other smaller animals. It should be noticed she considered Akira Sengoku an interesting person because of the recent fight against the extinct animals which she labelled as fun. She is a risk taker and isn't afraid to go into the depths of the unknown. Aya also has a sensitive spot on her back and if one touches it, she would immediately let out a yelp which is completely out of what she usually acts like. However, if one purposely touches it, she would get extremely annoyed and even threatened to stab Ryouichi Suzuki's nose. Aya is a character who can also take immediate action, especially taking violent action if need to defend herself or such. History Aya has been seen hanging around Akira, Rion Akagami, Makoto Morita, Kouhei Arita and many other people during their time at school, although despite this, she did state that she hadn't talked to Akira much. She was also noted to have been considered one of the fastest people in the track prefecture being able to compete on national levels. Chronology Wonderful World arc Aya was first seen during the mass panic on the plane in Makoto Morita’s Video where she is seen stabbing a man with a knife for unknown reasons. Aya and the passengers were forced to leave the plane because a group Alectroenas Nitidissima are shaking the plane. After the exodus Aya and Makoto barely escaped from their lives when an unknown cat-like animal attacked another person. Epidemic arc Her name wasn't mentioned when Akira missed his friends and wondered how are they all doing? But her image was seen in Akira's mind. School arc Her image was seen when Akira dreamt about school with all his friends. Gigantopithecus arc Makoto's Group left another Pile of Rocks at the entrance of the jungle. Inside the jungle they encountered a group of Gigantopithecus. With the help of Seigou Komiyama they burned Nerium Oleander to make their escape. Obelisk arc Aya and Miina Isurugi came back to the group from their bathroom break. Makoto wondered where Hideo Igarashi is. Aya told Makoto that Igarashi always disappears, but he will come back sooner or later. With no other choice Makoto's Group left without him. Makoto's Group is on their search for The Tower. Makoto seemed pretty sure to have seen the building somewhere around here from the top. He still worried about Hideo. But the group wasn't. Aya knew he will catch up somehow. Makoto suggested they check over the mountain for the building. Aya and Miina walked ahead of the group. In the next corner they saw the Tower. Aya called out Makoto's name. They finally found the Tower. Someone estimated it's at least 15 meter high. They wondered why the Tower is built here middle of nowhere. Makoto was sure it's manmade. Aya suggested it's made by stone. Everyone gave a different opinion about the Tower. Makoto suggested they look around. Hideo finally caught up with the group. He didn't tell anyone what he was doing the whole time. Hideo complainted the whole situation to them. He left again to stand watch over them. They continue their search around the Tower looking for clues. Makoto saw something particular symbol at the top. Aya asked Makoto to put both his arms onto the Tower. Without a warning she jumped on his back and started to climb up. Alas the wall's slippery, so she couldn't get a good gripe. Seigou hoped if there is another group travelling this way, they could help them. Suddenly they heard Hideo's yell. They came to Hideo's position. Hideo pointed to a weird object sticking out from the ground. Makoto suggested they dig it out. Using the tools they had, they managed to uncover the object. The object suddenly broke in two. The ground turned and Makoto's Group fell into the ground. Luckly they landed on a soft animal bones ground. It was so dark, they wouldn't dare walked away. The next day Rion Akagami's Group fell into the trap and a day later Maya Miyauchi's Group too. A few hours later the trapdoor turned again, but this time it got stuck. On the top they heard Akira's voice asking for Rion. They were glad that Akira’s Group finally find them. Makoto climbed out first. Everyone was climbing out one by one. Aya and the girls headed to a pond to clean themselves. Back in camp the two groups met with each other. They quickly built the base a lot faster, thanks to Makoto's Group. Kanako Oomori's group found a weird object during excavation. They moved it next to the wing object. Yuki Sakuma recognised it as a statue from the Olmec Civilization. Akira's Group started to believe they are still somewhere in their world. Animal Battle arc Aya remained in the background as the group was having a good time at supper. Akira's Group was able to build the base a lot faster, thanks to Makoto's Group. While Makoto and Hideo were helping out, Aya looked down on a small creature on the ground. The Titanis Walleris invaded the base. Makoto, Aya and Asuka Takahashi were trying to flee away from the Titanis Walleri. Two more extinct animals came to the base. Akira's Group was surrounded by three kind of animals. A Titanis Walleri grabbed a hold on Makoto's jacket. Aya attempted to free him. A smoke emerged inside the base. Makoto and Aya noticed a hut is on fire. Akira recalled everyone to gather around him. While everyone was coughing from the smoke, the animals left the base. All the huts were burned down, so they had to sleep on the ground. Aya and Makoto overheard Rion talking about noises at the fence. Aya and Makoto joined a group of people to investigate the noises. They headed toward the entrance and found Maya and Akira on Seigou's back. They told them about the Proplepus' attack and how they escaped. The group was surrounded by three different predators. Shirou Mariya pointed out they needed supplies in order to survive. Shuu Hikime and Asuka headed toward the river for supplies. Asuka came back alone. She told everyone what happened at the river. At night Makoto and Aya checked on the real Miina. But she was sleeping on Miina's side. The Titanis Wallerises came back and observing them. She listened as Kazunari Murayama retold the story about Shuu's death. Kanako fainted from a fever. The Titanis Walleris came closer and closer to them. Kazunari suggested someone let them be eaten. Akira punched him for that suggestion. She was with Makoto, Miina and real Miina when she hears Asuka's singing. Everyone spirits were lifted up by her song. Akira planned to fight against the animals. They needed to do something before they ran out of supplies. Everyone pitched in their suggestions, but it won't work. Akira asked the real Miina about her descriptions about the animals. Miina revealed the weaknesses of the Proplepus, Smilodon and Titanis Walleri. Akira thought they will be able to defeat the animals at the same time. Kazunari was missing from the group. Aya volunteered to join Akira with his search for Kazunari. She left her skirt behind before leaving. They retraced Kazunari's path back to the river. Aya warned Akira about the Titanis Walleris and the Smilodons nearby. On the ground Akira found Kazunari's jacket. They devised a plan and headed toward the Titanis Walleris first. Aya took the right Titanis as Akira headed the left one. After she cut the Titanis' leg, she made another cut on a second Titanis Walleri. The fourth Titanis attacked Akira from behind. Aya came to Akira's rescue. She jumped when the Titanis attacked with its peak. Aya landed behind and attacked its leg. The Smilodons arrived at the scene and bit the defenseless Titanis Wallerises. It was all part of Akira's plan. Akira and Aya swung their weapons at Smilodon's teeths. It howled from the loss. The wounded and the other Smilodon retreated from their view. Akira was impressed of Aya's skill. Suddenly they heard a noise inside a bush. Kazunari emerged bloodly on his face. The trio headed back to camp to tell about the good news. They talked about a plan against the Proplepus. They could see the base from far away and yet rather noisy. Aya had a bad feeling about this. The base was overrun by the Proplepuses. Aya once again came to Makoto's rescue from a Propleopus. Akira ordered everyone to follow after him. Outside the fence he ordered the group lie down as the Propleopuses jumped and headed toward Akira's position. They landed on the spot where the trapdoor was hidden. The trapdoor turned and they were inside. The group celebrated the victory. They pulled Akira out of the hole. Akira's Group resumed their excavation duty. They found something at the Tower. Aya and the others came to see it. They washed the plate off with water and saw the name of Miina Isurugi craved on the rock. They were stunned by the revealing. The group demanded answer from her, but she had none. They recalled the event before the incident to various events at the island. Makoto's Group didn't know the island they are on, wasn't on any of the maps. Seigou recalled the first day after they landed on the island. Since it has been a long day, they set out and found food by the river. The group listened as Rion gave a speech how they have changed since they have been on the island. Everyone gave themselves a goal if they ever returned to Japan. Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc While bathing with the other girls in preparation to depart for the fourth tower, Aya agrees with Maya's statement that Sengoku would make a good husband should they be unable to leave the island, stating that all the other boys are too plain. While travelling to the fourth tower, she impales a centipede on a sharpened stick, and when they reach the tower she volunteers to accompany Sengoku in investigating the interior, stating that waiting outside would be too boring. While in the entrance hall, Aya notices someone watching them from the topmost floor, but by the time the others look the presence disappears. When Tooru is buried by the collapsed ceiling, Aya silently watches as the others celebrate when he says he is alright. As they continue to explore the building, Aya again gets the sensation that someone is watching them. Abilities Ayais a good runner, considering she was part of the track and field club back at school. She's the fastest character in the manga and can effectively fight and take down two Titanis Walleri by herself. She is extremely fast and agile, being able to climb heights by running or sprinting up them and jumping off at amazing speeds. She is one of the strongest and most athletic people within Akira's group and can easily put up a very strong fight. Quotes *(About Akira Sengoku ) "...Fu~~n. Akira Sengoku, huh... I've never really spoken to him, but... I've sort of become interested in him..." Trivia *Aya was voted 10th in the popularity poll *Considering her quiet and detached personality, she seems relatively close to Makoto Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class 2 Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Makoto's Group